As a basic requirement of mobile communication, before entering a mobile network to perform mobile communication, a user equipment (UE) must first go to an operator for opening an account, so as to obtain a legal and valid SIM (subscriber identity module) card/UICC (universal integrated circuit card), and then carry out the mobile communication services, such as voice calls and mobile surfing; this basic requirement is applicable to traditional 2G/3G circuit service such as voice, and is applicable to 2G/3G data service such as GPRS (general packet radio service) surfing, and is also applicable to the voice and data service in 4G LTE (long term evolution) network.
In the prior art, for the UE using a subscriber identity module (SIM) card, by inserting the SIM into the UE, it can achieve subscription data configuration of the UE with respect to the network operator selling the SIM card, and by changing the SIM card, the network operator can be changed.
However, for a UE in a machine to machine (M2M) system, because of utilizing an embedded universal circuit card (eUICC), once manufacturing of a device is finished, it is very difficult to change the eUICC embedded in the device, thus the configuration or update of the subscription data should be completed online, therefore, the network side also needs to complete the online subscription data configuration procedure synchronously. In the prior art, the network side doesn't support the online subscription data configuration and, thus, in the M2M system, the requirements of the user or the application provider for changing the network operator cannot be satisfied.